happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pitch a Ride
Pitch a Ride is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Roles Starring *Lumpy Featuring *Cuddles *Toothy *Daydream *Flippy *Wooly Appearances *Giggles *Swindler *Mr. Pickels Plot Cuddles and Giggles are on a bus and end up stopping at a place called "The Shack of Questions". Swindler comes out and greets them. It then pauses to reveal a storyboard, to which Lumpy rejects. He rips a paper with a title card "Gravity Tree Friends" on it in half and dismisses Cuddles. The title "Pitch a Ride" appears on the screen and Lumpy rips it in half, saying "NEXT!". Toothy comes in with a title card that says "Toothy Ovalpants" and shows a storyboard (which rolls into full animation) of an apple house appearing at the bottom of a sea, and Toothy (wearing pants shaped like an oval) comes out with his pet tortoise "Mary". Lumpy Star comes up to him and the title card "Toothy Ovalpants" comes up saying "Created by Toothy", only for it to be ripped in half by Lumpy, breaking Toothy's heart. Toothy leaves and Lumpy shouts once again "NEXT!" This time, Daydream comes in and presents a storyboard for "Daydream's Home for Imaginary Friends", which shows a timelapse of a house being drawn and then Daydream running up into it, only for it to be ripped again by Lumpy, whom says that imaginary friends aren't real, and Daydream imagines Lumpy isn't there and walks out with Mr. Pickels (whom is apparently his imaginary friend). Lumpy shouts "NEXT!" once again and Flippy comes in pitching a show called "Happy Tree Friends", and Lumpy sees it as a reality show (as it is based on their life) and takes it under consideration. He calls for the next one once again, and Wooly comes in with a show called "$#@%@% !(!#((#!", about !@$!$@($!($()!)$!))$! )!$ !)$ !) AJFKS KASFK %#()%@#)%@) @!))$@!)$!)$@) !@, to which Lumpy takes under consideration. Seeing that is the last of the pitches... He tries to choose between "Happy Tree Friends" and "$#@%@% !(!#((#!", unsure which to choose...A FEW DAYS LATER, we get a title card. "Happy $#@%@% Friends: Created by Flippy and Wloyo". The closing iris lands on Wooly's misspelled name. Moral Use your imagination! Trivia *This episode got mixed reactions when it aired, from the parodies people liked from the fact that it had no deaths, neither the single bit of blood or gore - it appeared to be an appropriate video. *The pitched shows are parodies of: **''Gravity Tree Friends'' is a parody of Gravity Falls, the writer's favorite show. **''Toothy Ovalpants'' is a parody of Spongebob Squarepants. **''Daydream's Home for Imaginary Friends'' is a parody of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. **''Happy Tree Friends'' is a parody of Happy Tree Friends. **''$#@%@% !(!#((#!'' is a parody of bad grammar. **''Happy $#@%@% Friends'' is a parody of Happy Tree Friends. *This is likely Waterclam's last time writing for Happy Tree Friends Fanon, as he mentioned he might not be able to write episodes anymore (however, he is not leaving the cast and crew). **Later, Waterclam decided to make an episode for Season 48 that, being his last project, demonstrates why he is no longer writing. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 47 Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths